objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Superior One Episode 4
Home Page Previous Episode: Twister in a Tornado Next Episode: Starving Starving Rhinos Part 1 ~ How Dare You!? It's night, and all, but 4 contestants are sleeping. Pencil, Bubble, Match, and Orange Juice are talking by the woods _Creepy noises emerge_ Orange Juice: It's pretty spooky out here Match: Oh don't worry you won't die Pencil: Yeah! You'll be fine Orange Juice: Alrigth, wait, why am I here again? Pencil: Because, we want you in our alliance Bubble: Yeah Orange Juice: I don't know, I like to usually stay alone Pencil: Come on, with numbers you'll have a better chance of winning Match: Plus were not bad contestants Orange Juice: Yeah, but obviously Butter Knife doesn't like you guys Pencil: Why does that matter Orange Juice: Because she pretty much wins all the challenges, so if she knows I'm allies with you then she'll choose me too Bubble: He's right Match: Don't be idiotic, you'll be fine Pencil: If you want it can be a secret alliance Orange Juice: Okay I guess *Bubble, Match, Orange Juice, and Pencil all goes back to the cabins *Behind a bush Balloon: Aha! OJ you will go down >:) Orange Juice: Did you hear something? Pencil: No Orange Juice: Okay Balloon: I better be quiet. Anyway, when Butter Knife hears this news OJ will then be ruined in this game. Early in the morning. Carmex: Oh my gosh Ice Cream, Mint wake up Mint: Huh what? Ice Cream: Whaha? Carmex: I just got the best idea Mint: Well what is it? Carmex: How about we scare Butter Knife Mint: Wouldn't that be mean???? Carmex: Well, she's mean right?? Mint and Ice Cream: Well yeah Carmex: So she deserves it Mint: Okay lets do it Later that afternoon. Tennis Ball: How are you Tennis Racket Tennis Racket: Okay Butter Knife: Ugh you too idiots Carmex: There she is I'll sneak up on her Ice Cream: Okay Carmex sneack up on Butter Knife and Scares her Carmex: BOOO!!!! Butter Knife: Ugh what's worng with you Carmex: *Laughs* Butter Knife: Once I win the next challenge I'll make sure your put up for elimination Carmex: :( Oh no Bucket: The contestants won't know whats coming for them tonight Part 2 ~ NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Take Me Instead Around 10:00pm Suite Case: Uhhhh how come there hasn't been a challenge yet Leafy: Yeah how come? Firey: I don't know, but I like it Casey: I don't that means there must be something bad coming Mysterious Person: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange Juice: What was that Casey: I don't know All the contestants run to the elimination area to find Bucket dead Knife: What he's dead!? Balloon: Looks like it Carmex: Oh NOOOO!!! What do we do!!!??? Lip Balm: Calm down lets just hope no one else dies, and if somone does lets pray it's Carmex Ice Cream: Hey don't be mean Butter Knife: Man this red stuff offly looks like bloos Casey: Really now In a secret base Bucket: Yep you guessed it it's a survive the killer challenge and I'm not actually dead Back with the 21 contestants Suite Case: Guys I'm scared Balloon: Oh come on we know it's a trick Bubble: Are you sure Match: Yeah you sure Balloon: Of coarse *A needle falls from the ceiling and pops Balloon Match: Ahhhh! Oh it's okay it's just balloon Pencil: Oh man come on alliance lets go Carmex: No wait in a situation like this we need to stick together Orange Juice: I agree Pencil: No come on *Pencil, Match, Bubble, and Orange Juice leaves the roup Carmex: Well come on guys we can still survive right Mint: Come on Carmy we should go Carmex: Okay lets grab Ice Cream, and well my...*swallows* my sister Mint: Whaaaaa?????!!!!!!!!????? Carmex: No matter what she's my sister.. and I can't let her die Lip Balm: Oh no I'm not going Carmex: Please Lip Balm: NO Mint: Please Lip Balm: NOOO!!!!! Ice Cream: OMG just lets go *Ice Cream grabs Lip Balm *Ice Cream, Carmex, Mint, and Lip Balm leaves the group Butter Knife: Well I'm not staying to just be killed Knife: Are you going alone? Butter Knife: Yeah, don't follow me *Butter Knife leaves the group *Knife leaves the group Suite Case: Oh no Casey: It's alright us 9 can just stick together Leafy: Yeah Salt: No thanks me and Pepper are going alone Pepper: We are? Salt: Yea Pepper, we don't need them Pepper: Well, wouldn't it be safer if we stay together as a bigger group? Saly: No silly come on *Salt grabs Pepper and leaves the other 7 Firey: We won't be seeing them anytime soon Bow: Omg, I have to tweet this. Killer....in...the show...will...I...survive...tweet....#BOWFORTHEWIN!...if you...think...I will...,send Casey: Well at least us 7 are smart Suite Case: You mean 4 Casey: What Suite Case: Bow just left with Firey, Leafy, and Tennis Ball. Which leaves me, you, Tennis Racket, and Pen Casey: Ugh Pen: Don't worry I won't leave Tennis Racket: Me neither. I'm too scared :/ With Pencil, Match, Bubble, and OJ. Orange Juice: I still think we shouldn't of left the group Match: Don't worry OJ Pencil: Yeah we'll be fine Screams are heard. Mysterious Person: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Pencil: OMG Orange Juice: What happend Match: It's sticky Pencil: Uhhh where's Bubble Match: AHHH!!! It is Bubble *Pencil, Match, and Orange Juice starts running and screaming, drawing a lot of attention to them Pencil: Why Bubble, she was always nice Match: Why her, why not take me..... :(. Just take me instead With Bucket. Bucket: Looks like it's time to recover dead contestants. Lets see who died *Balloon and Bubble pops out of the DCRC ( A.K.A. Dead Contestants Recover Center) Bubble: I knew it was a challenge Balloon: I'm out what?! Bucket: 2 down 18 to go, untill we have a winner Part 3 ~ Burn! Let it All Burn To The Ground!!!! >:D With Pencil, Match, and Orange Juice Pencil: Now that Bubble's dead can we talk bad about her Match: No :(, we should never say stuff bad about team mates Orange Juice: I agree, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all Screams are heard about 100 feet from them Mystery People: AAHHHH!!! AAAAHHHHHHAAHHHH!!!!! Match: What's going one?! Bow: OMQ my beautiful chairs, they were all burnt. WHO DID THIS D:< *saying in a scary deep voice* Match: I don't know Bow: Well if my chairs die, I die with them *Bow jumps in the fire and burns to death Bucket: Hah, you owe me 5 dollars Balloon Balloon: Oh come on *Bow pops out of the DCRC Bow: Aw, did I loose? Bucket: Yeah, 3 down 17 to go, untill we have a winner With Salt and Pepper Pepper: Salt I'm scared Salt: Me too... Mysterious Person: Muahhhhahhhahh Salt and Pepper: AHHHHHHHH! Pepper: Salt...SALT..... *Pepper finds Salt tiped over and dead Pepper: Noooooooo Somone spilled the Salt....oh the humanity! *Salt pops out of the DCRC Bucket: Oh no Pepper? Salt: Nooo... Bucket: Well 4 down, and 16 to go for our final winner. Salt: Man...I hope Pepper wins... Part 4 ~ KaBOOM! Around 12:00pm With Carmex, Lip Balm, Ice Cream, and Mint Mint: Oh man I can't believe you wanted to stay with us? Lip Balm: Well if evil, fat, dumb Carmex over here would put me down Carmex: It's for your own good. If you die we all die with you Ice Cream: What!? Mint: Um??? Carmex: That's that Ice Cream: Hey whos that? Mint: I think it's Pencil, Match, and OJ Orange Juice: Ugh can we please go back to the cabin? Match: No! we're safer in the woods Pencil: Hey look there's four more people over there Carmex: Yay people! Orange Juice: I'm happy too Lip Balm: Yay more people to torment me >:( Mint: Calm down Match: Hey where are you four hedding Mint: The dock Pencil: The DOCK!? Are you CRAZY!? Carmex: Whats wrong with the dock Pencil: In ever scary movie there's always a slaughter at a dock Orange Juice: Yeah, I would advise you not go there Ice Cream: Uhhhhh Mint? Mint: Mhm? Ice Cream: KILLER!!!!!! Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Chainsaw noises are heard *Everyone runs to the dock Match: We're stuck Carmex: Oh no Lip Balm: AHHHH!! If we die, well, let Carmex die first Carmex: WHAT!? Mint: Stay calm Orange Juice: No, not yet |Explosion| *Everyone dies, but the killer *Match, Mint, Pencil, Orange Juice, Ice Cream, Lip Balm, and Carmex pop out of the DCRC Bucket: Oh man, 7 dead Bow: Wow Bucket: 11 dead, 9 to go until we have are one winner Part 5 ~ Hide Under The Bed! *Butter Knife is just sitting by a log in the forest Butter Knife: Ah X) nothing but freash air and clear skys *Knife is running around hystarically and finds Butter Knife Knife: Butter Knife? Butter Knife: Ew. Knife! What do you want? Knife: Nothing I was just running and found you Butter Knife: Sure *rolls eyes* Knife: Hey since were now in proximety of eachother want to you know....help each other survive? Butter Knife: HAH OMG! Your so funny Knife: >:C. That wasn't a joke Butter Knife: Oh, ugh fine I guess. Nothing better to do *With Casey Suite Case, Tennis Racket, and Pen Pen: Oh man I wish Eraser was here he woudl know what to do Casey: If we keep oving we're bound to find somone Suite Case: Hey whats that? Casey: It looks like smoke Suite Case: PEOPLE! *Suite Case, Pen, Casey, and Tennis Racket run towards the smoke Casey: Civilization Mysterious Voice: HAHAHAHAHAH! Tennis Racket: AHHHHHHHHH! *Tennis Racket, Casey, Suite Case, and Pen pop out of the DCRC Tennis Rcket: Ugh did we lose Pen: Obviously Bucket: Score! 15 dead, 5 to go until we have our winner! With Pepper *Pepper is crying by the dock Pepper: I'm...all...ALONE X''('' *Voices are heard nearby *Pepper hears the voices Pepper: Huh? Firey: OMQ what are we going to do now? Leafy: I don't know!? Pepper: Firey? Leafy? :D. I'm saved! Leafy: Ugh if we didn;t have TB we could go faster Tennis Ball: Sorry :c Pepper: Guys it's me! Firey: Pepper? Leafy: You're not dead?! Pepper: No Tennis Ball: Where's Salt Pepper: Dead :c Tennis Ball: Oh, sorry for your lost Pepper: It's ok now becuase I found people I'm not alone anymore :D Firey: Yeah great *saying sarcastically* Leafy: Well you're welcome to come with use Pepper: Really thanks. Where are you guys heading Firey: There's a cabin up ahead and we think it might be safe Pepper: Ok great *Pepper, Firey, Leafy, and TB walk to the cabin, and enter it Pepper: Fancy Leafy: It'll do...I guess Firey: It's better then teh woods where anybody can getchya *Chainsaw noices are heard Peper: Uh whats that? *The murderer busts open the cabin door Leafy: QUICK UNDER THE BED AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Tennis Ball: I don't fit Firey: We'll miss you TB Tennis Ball: AHHHHHHBDUWLWFLHLSHAHW....... *Tennis Ball pops out of the DCRC Tennis Ball: It was a contest!? Bucket: And ya lost Tennis Ball: Aww Bucket: 16 dead and 4 more to go until we have are winner! Part 6 ~ Sacrifice! Sacrifice! SACRIFICE!!!!! With Firey, Leafy, and Pepper in a cabin under the beds Pepper: *whispers to Firey* He's...he...he's dead X''('' Firey: *says quietly* shhh Murderer: I know you're here. Come on out. Pepper starts to cry histarically, but muffles the noise with her hand Leafy: *says quetly* Pepper, get a hold of youself *Muderer hears Leafy and takes her from under the bed Murderer: Come on out or your friend gets it Leafy: Guys stay hidden! Firey gets from under the bed Leafy: NO! Firey: Take me! Not her Leafy: I...I thought you didn't like me Firey: i can't stay mad at you forever. It's been almost 5 years since BFDI. Murderer: Aw... how lovely *saying sarcastically*. Time to die Leafy: At least I go with someone I- *get interupted* *The murderer chops Leafy in half Firey: NO, WHY!? LEAFY NO!!!!!! Murderer: It's okay you'll be with her soon Pepper: *saying quietly* No *continues to cry* Murderer: Well time to find the other 3. *Leafy and Firey pop out of the DCRC Firey: So what were you going to say back there? Leafy: Oh...um I don't remember Bucket: Leafy, Firey you were so close only you, Pepper, Knife, and Butter Knife were left Leafy: Aw :c Bucket: 18 down and 2 more to go before we have are winner With Pepper Pepper: Oh man. I'm alone again. Knife: Pepper?! Pepper: Knife! :D Knife: Who would've thought I would be happy to see you Pepper: Yay! Are there any other people alive Knife: Well Butter Knife is Pepper: Where's Butter Knife Knife: Right here Butter Knife: Hm, at leats we have the smart one of the Pepper: :/ Butter Knife: You can come with us, but if you fall behind I'm not waiting Pepper: Ok Murderer: There you are. >:D Pepper: Oh no Butter Knife: You led him to us. >:( Pepper: I'm sorry I was scared I just Butter Knife: No exscuses. You led him here so you'll be his kill Pepper/Knife: WHAT! Knife: Butter Knife let's just run Butter Knife: No, she must get her punishment Murderer: Yes. YES. Sacrifice, Sacrifice, SACRIFICE! Pepper: *Crying* No please NO! Murderer: MHMMMMHHHUAHAHAHAHAH *The murderer slices Pepper to shreds Knife: Now what! Butter Knife: This *Butter Knife picks up Knife and throws him towards the murderer *The murderer kills Knife with his hachet Murderer: Well it seems that you have won Butter Knife: Yes! *Knife and Pepper pop out of the DCRC Bucket: Ugh really Butter Knife wins Salt: Pepper! Pepper: Salt! Bow: So like who won? Tennis Ball: Butter Knife Bucket: *saying on the intercom* BUTTER KNIFE HAS WON THE CHALLENGE!!!!! Everyone , but Butter Knife and Bucket: *Groans* Awwww Bucket: Wow, you are all being crushed under Butter Knifes wins Carmex: :c Part 7 ~ Take Down A Loser (Elimination Poll Closed) Bucket: Ok Butter Knife, you can choose 10 people Butter Knife: Ok I choose the last 10 people to die. Bucket: So Pepper, Firey, Leafy, Tennis Ball, Casey, Suite Case, Tennis Racket, Pen, Knife, and Carmex Mint: But Carmex died when we died Bucket: But she died last because she cam out of the DCRC last. Carmex: YES! Bucket: That means Pencil, Match, Bubble, Ice Cream, Balloon, Salt, Mint, Orange Juice, Lip Balm, and Bow are up for elimination Those 10: Aw Bucket: So viewers vote 1 of these contestants off the show Bucket: Voting ends 7/28/2015 Part 8 ~ #BYE! Bucket: Welcome back viewers. It's now time to say goodbye to another contestant Bow: Gulp Bucket: Today we recived 4 votes, and they all went to the same person. Bow. Bow: WHAT!!!!! Bucket: -you have been eliminated Match: I won't miss her Bow: #BYE Bucket: Say goodbye to the fourth contestant of The Superior One. See you guys next episode when the contestants get hungry for the competition.